happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smirks
Bio Smirks is a character by TheShyK9. Like some bat characters, he has fangs that are more or less blunt. Smirks is a dark pink bat with tiny spikes on his wings, a trademark grin, and a tattoo that appears as blood running from his left eye. He is the middle brother of Silas and Sploosh. Smirks was raised with his two siblings with loving and caring parents in his old home. Before he turned 8, their parents passed away. The three moved to Happy Tree Town, and because they had no other relatives to depend on, Silas took care of him and Sploosh as if they were his own children. Personality Whenever he wanted to join his siblings in other actvities, Sploosh would tell him 'you're too old' and Silas 'you're too young', which makes sense being the middle child can be that way. He appears with his grin all the time but the times when he isn't is in death situations. He isn't friends with some characters as because of his appearance they fear they might get their blood sucked. He finds himself turning to Townie and his gang. He knows what they were doing is not right but follows along anyway while making sure Sploosh isn't the one being picked on. Instead of taking part of the bullying he makes plans on their next act. Since he seems to be liked by Timid and his friends as well, he keeps his affiliation with Townie's cronies a secret, which only Blowers knows about. It has been a few months since it started and it's still happening. Not only is Smirks a fan of stunt shows, he loves motorcycles and plans to own one, much to Silas' disappoval. His deaths are almost always caused by Undertaker(A flipped Undercover) or getting severely beat up. Other ways are rare. If he ever gets a motorcycle his deaths will likely involve that as well. Starring Roles TBA Featuring Roles TBA Appearances TBA Kills TBA Deaths TBA Injuries TBA Trivia *Smirks has problems with showing any form of positive emotion towards his younger brother Sploosh in public, and easily becomes embarrassed. This could also be because he does not want to make himself look like a fool in front of friends. *His brother Silas has a son named Bites. *He is the only one of the three brothers with small spikes on his wings. *He loves to do occasional pranks, which he pulls mostly on Danbo. One example is making him mistake blood for cherry soda. *Smirks is very protective of his older brother, Silas, and gets worried about him wherever he goes. *He works part time in a costume shop. *He is TheShyK9's 6th character. Feelin' Batty 2.png|Smirks and his brothers drawn as babies, alongside his nephew Bites drawn as a teenager. Feelin' Batty.png|Smirks deviously grins as his nephew bonds with Timid. Category:Pink Characters Category:Bats Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters who have wings Category:Characters with relatives Category:Male Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Pranksters Category:Adult Characters Category:TheShyK9's Characters